


Sunder Aside - Ask Blog Responses

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Series: Sunder [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: Q&A from the now-defunct Sunder ask blog.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331593) by [Tamagoakura (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura). 



> The timeline stretches from after chapter 14 to the end of 15. What time frame the asks are coming in should be fairly obvious. Part two is an ask that requires a long reply and will be out hopefully relatively soon.
> 
> If you were the ASKER of one of these and you'd like me to use your username or link you, let me know on my new writing blog (link in my profile) and I'll change it.

ME: Example question: Matthew, what happened to Kumajiro?

 

Matthew: Alfred got jealous-

Alfred: I’m not jealous of your shitty bear! It’s just annoying when you try to bring him to bed with us!

Matthew: …He got jealous and buried Kumatata in the back yard. I only found him this morning.

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: Arthur are you really that deluded? Move on, if Alfred even felt anything towards you it would mean nothing unless you get Matthew out of the way, and even then he'd still have to pay for his crimes, are you willing to be nothing more than a lonely person who's stupid enough to fall for a killer?

 

“You don’t know anything about him except the shite they say on the news. Alfred is a good man with a good heart (Matthew is the bad one). People like you make me sick, you just judge everyone based on what you think you know rather than what is actually the case. You’re as irritating and stuffy as my parents so FUCK OFF, TWAT.”

*goes back to his cocaine*

 

* * *

 

 

ASKER: Alfred, Matthew, Ivan: Do you regret killing members of the Malettas?

 

Alfred: “Hell no! They’d still be pissed off if we let them go. They’re gonna regret threatening Mattie though, I swear it.”

Matthew: “Regretting it wouldn’t make them any less mad, so no, I suppose I don’t. I’m just upset that I wasn’t more careful.”

Ivan: “Please do not place any of the blame for this on my shoulders. Matthew is the one who killed him. I did not even know them yet.”

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: What is it that makes you want Alfred so bad Ivan? {I love your fanfictions. Never stop writing please.}

 

“He is very attractive, and I enjoy a challenge. He hates me so much, it would be quite the accomplishment to make him beg me to let him come. Alfred’s shameful face would make up for most of his wretched attitude.” He replied with a chuckle.

“And if that does not work, I get to knock his teeth out for calling me a faggot. In either situation, I benefit.”

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: Face it Arthur you're nothing but a spoiled brat, Alfred doesn't care for you, and Matthew wouldn't care if you were a piece of dog shit on his shoe it'd be the same to him, stop acting like you'll have something with Alfred at most you'll be hiding from them one day because you slipped up and they are out to get you, regardless of whatever fantasies you hold for him. If for any reason Alfred does chose you over Matthew, do you think Matthew would just be okay with that? He doesn’t have any qualms with killing things Alfred is fond of and you could always be next, perhaps it’s better to not try anything. 

 

Arthur opens his mouth as if to reply, his demeanor oozing irritation, but reconsiders. Instead he goes back to filling a glass pipe with a weed/tobacco blend. When that’s done he sits back in his white high-end couch and boots up on the table. Takes a hit, clicks his metal tongue stud against his teeth, and exhales.

His voice is heavy with smoke when he finally speaks. “You’re a proper cunt, but you know that already. You’re the same one as last time, right? Griping about Alfred.

“Fuck you.” He lights the pipe once again and takes a long draw. This time he blows the smoke from his nose. “I don’t care what they think about me, why would I? I’m rich! I just hang out with them as a novelty.

“That said,” He leans forward, glaring at Anon. “They certainly do like me. I think it’s quite obvious. They both invite me out for things and they let me come over whenever I want. If they didn’t like me I doubt that would be the case.”

The pipe clanks against the glass top table when Arthur sets it down. “Alfred will come around eventually. He’ll see how much better I am for him. He’s just stupid so it’s taking more time than I would like.

“We’ll figure out what to do about Matt when we figure everything else out.”

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: Hah, that's funny! You're nothing more than the best of a bad situation who bankrolls their deeds. That's all you'll ever be two, a two bit addict who thinks because he's rich he'll get away with things, I can't wait till you see just how wrong you are when Alfred probably kills you on some order from his brother, you are and always be nothing to him and might as well be a wallet with legs, and bad eyebrows. ((I talk shit but he's my fave, please don't kill him in story ;n;))

 

Arthur refuses to look at Anon. His foot taps against the glass coffee table, arms crossed over his chest.

“That,” The word comes out weirdly high pitched and he turns red. He clears his throat and starts again. “That wouldn’t happen. I haven’t done anything to deserve it.”

He thinks about it a moment. He did bring Max down on them. Was that enough? After a while he murmurs, “Alfred likes me, he wouldn’t hurt me.”

Arthur sniffs and swipes a tear from his eye the moment it breaks. He looks at Anon and despite his watery eyes, he smiles.

“What am I getting worked up about?” He laughs. “You’re not real, you’re just some shitty hallucination. You’re just a floating grey eyeglass cunt.

“I’m taking a nap, kindly fuck off.” He curls up on the couch, facing the back, and pretends to sleep.

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: He may be an asshole, but he obviously doesn't know enough shit to handle you two, he'll fuck up, and Matthew will put it to you to kill him, you're brother doesn't care about anything other than his own ass, and your his muscle, anything that gets in the way of that goes, it doesn't matter, it'll probably be you that gets the short end of the stick, if you want that dumb sucker to even live, cut him off, he's delusional man.

 

“I’m not some wild dog on a leash, you know.” Alfred says, offense plain in his tone. “Mattie can’t make me kill anyone. If he tries to do something to Arty himself I’ll stop him.”

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: Matthew, it seems like your replacing Alfred with Ivan. Would you care if he even left or more likely died, what your doing isn't safe after all, if you lost him where do you think you would be?

 

Matthew chuckles awkwardly, wiggling in his seat. Being the focus of a question is way more attention than he’s comfortable with. “Replace Alfred? No way, I couldn’t replace him. How would I get groceries? Or the mail?”

He gasps at a sudden realization, then says, very seriously (more to himself than to Anon): “Who would order at IHOP?”

“I’m his rock!” Alfred belts out, hopping into the frame and forcing his brother to scoot over on the couch so he can sit.

“Alfred! This is my talking… head… thing!” Matt snaps, motioning to the reality TV-like set up they were both occupying. Alfred just grins at him so he rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to Anon. “I can’t replace him, what would life be like? He’s always been here.”

“We’re gonna share a jail cell.” Alfred interrupts.

Matthew glares at him then continues. “We’re in the same trouble, I just imagined that when one of us dies, the other won’t be far behind.”

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: Do any/all of you have a favorite flower? + what is it

 

Ivan: Sunflowers, but that should be obvious. They are the cutest flower, they look like fluffy lions!

Alfred: What kind of question is this? Who cares about flowers? Hmm… are there any cool flowers? Are there flowers with teeth?

Matthew: Those purple ones with the pointy petals… What are they called? Croquettes? Crocs?

Arthur: I suppose I fancy roses.

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: *slides matt a piece of paper* Have you ever considered taking stuff for anxiety?

 

“I don’t need… that stuff.” He said, refusing to look at the paper.

 

* * *

 

 ANONYMOUS: What would you consider your favorite memory? ((To everybody))

 

Alfred: This time me and my family went swimming at a river. I must have been eight, maybe nine? Dad grilled burgers and there was a cliff you could jump off of into the water. We spent all day there… Caught frogs in a bucket, swam until we were waterlogged, saw a racoon family. Mattie fell off the cliff and smacked his head so hard he passed out for like five whole minutes. Haha, dad was freaking out! He saw all the blood and started crying! I got the worst sun burn of my life that day, if you look real close you can still see the freckles from it on my shoulders.

Matthew: If I had to choose, probably New Years Eve a couple years ago. Alfred cleared out a room downtown so we could watch the ball drop in person. It wasn’t that interesting I guess, but it’s one of my favorites.

Arthur: When my band was still together, there is no argument. I’m meant to be on stage, it just felt right. The best time was at a gig, some twat tried to jump on stage and fight our bassist. The whole place ended up in a brawl! That was a good night.

Ivan: Not many of my memories could be described as pleasant, but I choose when I was very young, before our mother left us. I do not remember many specifics, but everything felt… warm. As warm and golden as the sun.

 

* * *

 

 

ASKER: Hiya Matthew and Alfred! And a special hello to you ivan (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)-- why don't you guys change up your style a little or wear masks when you "work"? It'll be harder to identify you guys if you dye your hair or whatever.

 

“What the fuck! Why does that freak get a ‘special hello’ and not me!” Alfred demands.

Ivan pushes him to the side to make him stop blocking the frame. “Hello.”

“Alfred and I don’t like to go through the trouble, I suppose.” Matthew explains, sitting behind them.

Alfred’s sputtering, offended sounds can be heard coming from off camera.“If we kill someone in a place with cameras, which isn’t often, we just get rid of the footage. It isn’t terribly hard to evade capture anyway, the cops around here are… well, they’re inept.”

“They haven’t caught us yet and they’ve been trying for years.” Alfred says off screen. “We’re untouchable!”

“Unlike these two, I have a life outside of the hobby so I must take more precautions than they do.” Ivan says. “I wear gloves and am sure not to make direct physical contact with them if I can help it.”

Alfred pushes Ivan out of the way, getting way too close to the camera to the point that his face completely dominates the frame. “Blond guys are a dime a dozen, there’s no way they’ll find us just cuz our hair or whatever.”

“If they do get current pictures of us, we’ll probably have to disguise ourselves. Until then it’s just not worth the effort.” Matthew says.

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: Gilbert, why you so salty??

 

“Alfred is an annoying asshole and he’s rude every time he comes into the shop. He makes messes and harasses the customers constantly.”

 

* * *

 

ASKER: Mattie, has alfred ever made you so mad that you thought about killing him? Or just leaving him?

 

“A few times, yes. He’s almost gotten us killed or caught way too many times. He makes me mad sometimes, really mad, but I wouldn’t kill him and I couldn’t leave. How could I live without him?”

 

* * *

 

ASKER: Ivan, where do you work exactly? Are you a librarian? Maybe a store manager?

 

“I am a freelance construction worker.”

 

* * *

 

ASKER: Is there anything that a person can say or do that'll make you guys not kill them? Like are there any loopholes?

 

Ivan: No, once they have seen me I cannot let them go or I will be risking prison.

Alfred: I used to be kinda soft, yeah. If someone has a family I feel bad. Sometimes they’ll say something interesting and I don’t kill them it but it’s only happened twice. That’s how me and Arty met!

Matthew: I highly doubt it.

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS:

Arthur what was your love life like before you fell for that hopeless American?

 

“It wasn’t too interesting honestly. I had a few short relationships when I was younger but it was mostly hookups.”

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: Dammit Ivan... when are you going to have your way with Alfred

 

”When the opportunity presents itself, I will act. Until then I must be patient, I do not want to upset Matvey.”

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: Well Ivan you got Alfred, don't think he'll take to kindly to it when he sobers up though. You and Mattie got a plan for calming him down or are you just winging it like the stupid fucks you are

 

“Alfred just needs to be encouraged.” Ivan says, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Behind him, Alfred and Matthew are going at it again. “When he is sober he will not forget enjoying himself.”

He sips his drink. “And if he wishes to fight me, I will win.”

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: @gilbert: why u such a pussy man

 

Gilbert: I’m not into any of this shit, I’m busy in the real world getting women and money. Unlike that group of weird douchebags. Get off my back.

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: Okay but like the entire sex shop that sells literal murder porn is probably the least safe thing ever Ludwig. Like aren't you worried your customers are ever like going to rat you out, like they'd be in no danger since it'd be as legal as buying a horror movie probably, but you'd be held as some kind of accessory to the crime I think? Or maybe a customer will go down and the cops will get a hold of it and find your shop. You got any plans?

 

Ludwig: I only sell to trusted customers and occasionally their guests. Most of my business takes place online as well. As for backup plans, I’ve got a reliable lawyer.

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: Arthur why you so gay bro

 

Arthur: Bugger off.

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: Soooo Ivan... Do all your sexual partners have to be under the influence or is that just a luxury you give them? And I didn't know Ivan tied a leash around your neck Matthew. Must be nice being the bitch of a bitch. Do better guys. Honestly.

 

Matthew: Ivan doesn’t control me. We’re friends.

Ivan: Alfred just needed a little push in the right direction, he will be thankful when he wakes up.

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: Matthew, you feel any regret yet? I mean alfred was going to /kill/ you, you might have to keep a closer eye on his not trust him, he's a liability like this

 

“I do and I don’t, I guess.” Matthew says, fiddling with his seat belt. “I think one of my teeth might have gotten knocked loose, which is unfortunate, but overall I think we gained more than we lost. Alfred will get over it. He always does.”

“Quit whispering to yourself, it’s freaking me out man.” Max says with a frown and turns the music up.

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: alfred where tf u @

 

Alfred looks over his shoulder, one hand reaching up to the top of a shelf. “Oh, it’s you. I’m getting some stuff.” He lifts the blue shopping basket he’s holding to emphasize his point. Painkillers and band-aids.

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: You should probably hurry back! there seems to be a 'development', matthew might be in danger. (not saying that you shouldn't kill the bastard tho, just get him so you can do it ya know)

 

[Al is currently caught in convenience store limbo until ch.16 comes out. He can’t leave or know what is going on outside.]

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: *ghostly voice* Maaaax, thessse are the voicessss hauunting youuuuu, weeee needddd to teeeeell yoouuuu, gooo succcck a diccck assssshoooooleee

 

Max open-palm smacks Matthew on the back of the head without looking away from the road.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“You’re in no place to talk shit, man.” Max replies.

“But I didn’t-”

Max glances at him and lifts his hand again. “You want another one?”

“Sorry…” Matthew mumbles.

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: Yo Alfred what are your plans now, i mean you finally gonna waste your brother and go be a productive member of society?

 

“No, I’m over that. We’re gonna move somewhere, in the middle of the woods or something, and he’s not leaving.”

 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS: How I mean Matthew seems to just manipulate and fuck you up even more and more, plus isn't a cabin in the woods cliche, even for you? What do you want to do about Ivan, what are you gonna do for food and money, I doubt Artie's gonna finance you guys if he can't see your pretty face, and you can't exactly pass the background check for a job.

 

“It’s out of the way, and Mattie likes camping and all that outdoorsy shit. I’m a good shot so I can hunt, and when I was younger I’d pickpocket all the time and they wouldn’t even see it coming. Where there’s a will, there’s a way. God bless capitalism!

“I’ll take care of Ivan later, right now I have more important things to deal with.”

 

* * *

 

 

ANONYMOUS: Do you have any revenge plans for your brother or ivan?

 

“I’ll take care of Ivan once I’ve figured out where to live, and how to keep Mattie from running off.”

 

* * *

 

ASKER: When you get this, post 5 things that make you happy, then send this to the 10 most recent people in your activity.

 

Alfred:

  1. Mattie
  2. Big tits
  3. Being on the news
  4. Football
  5. Twinkies



 

Matthew:

  1. Peace and quiet
  2. Murder
  3. Alfred
  4. The Kumajiro Show
  5. Hockey



 

Ivan:

  1. Beautiful things such as young men and sunflowers
  2. Family
  3. Photography
  4. Others’ suffering
  5. Naps



 

Arthur:

  1. Adventure 
  2. Alfred 
  3. Getting high 
  4. Music (listening and performing) 
  5. Fine art



 

* * *

 

ASKER: Get to Know My Characters: Al, Mattie, Arthur, Ivan, Francis and Max!

 

Long reply under the cut I guess :///////

 

Alfred

  1. Full name: Alfred F. Jones  
02\. Best friend: Arthur  
03\. Sexuality: Straight  
04\. Favorite color: Red white and blue  
05\. Relationship status: Taken  
06\. Ideal mate: Matthew but a babe with huge boobs  
07\. Turn-ons: Fear (own or others), gunplay, blond hair, big boobs.  
08\. Favorite food: Hamburgers.  
09\. Crushes: Matthew, himself probably.  
10\. Favorite music: Radio-friendly pop and rock, secret love for country.  
11\. Biggest fear: Being separated from his brother, dying in obscurity.  
12\. Biggest fantasy: Having the biggest confirmed kill out of any serial killer, buddy or otherwise, and have a movie made about his life.  
13\. Bad habits: Talks too loudly, doesn’t cover his mouth when he sneezes.  
14\. Biggest regret: Killing his dad.  
15\. Best kept secrets: He’s horrible with secrets.  
16\. Last thought: [leaving Matthew in the alleyway] “Fuck, I’m sore…”  
17\. Worst romantic experience: Being drugged and raped by his brother and frienemy.  
18\. Biggest insecurity: He fears that Matthew may not return his love.  
19\. Weapon of choice: Gun and bat.  
20\. Role Model: John Wayne



 

Matthew

  1. Full name: Matthew W. Jones  
02\. Best friend: Ivan  
03\. Sexuality: Bisexual  
04\. Favorite color: Red and white  
05\. Relationship status: Taken but available.  
06\. Ideal mate: One that never rots.  
07\. Turn-ons: Murder, death, getting to know someone.  
08\. Favorite food: Pancakes with lot of syrup.  
09\. Crushes: Ivan, Alfred.  
10\. Favorite music: Classic and progressive rock.  
11\. Biggest fear: Being left all alone.  
12\. Biggest fantasy: Living to at least 40 doing what he was doing before the mafia problem.  
13\. Bad habits: Trying to kill he and Alfred’s friends.  
14\. Biggest regret: None.  
15\. Best kept secrets: That he lied to Alfred in order to convince him to kill their dad.  
16\. Last thought: “Guess this is how I’m going to die…”  
17\. Worst romantic experience: Being caught by their dad with Alfred as a kid.  
18\. Biggest insecurity: That people are judging him.  
19\. Weapon of choice: Buck knife, taser.  
20\. Role Model: None.   



 

Arthur

  1. Full name: Arthur Kirkland  
02\. Best friend: Alfred  
03\. Sexuality: Gay  
04\. Favorite color: Green  
05\. Relationship status: Single  
06\. Ideal mate: Someone spontaneous and energetic but a little immature because Arthur likes to make the decisions.  
07\. Turn-ons: Tattoos, “bad boy” types,  
08\. Favorite food: Full English breakfast.  
09\. Crushes: Alfred  
10\. Favorite music: Classic punk rock.  
11\. Biggest fear: Becoming a stuffy businessman like his father.  
12\. Biggest fantasy: Taking Alfred and moving across the country together alone.  
13\. Bad habits: Various drugs, swears too much.  
14\. Biggest regret:   
15\. Best kept secrets:   
16\. Last thought: “Ow!”  
17\. Worst romantic experience: Getting crabs from a sailor.  
18\. Biggest insecurity: Being seen as weak or incapable of taking care of himself.  
19\. Weapon of choice: N/A  
20\. Role Model: Sid Vicious



 

Ivan

  1. Full name: Ivan Braginski  
02\. Best friend: Matthew  
03\. Sexuality: Gay  
04\. Favorite color: Silver, yellow  
05\. Relationship status: Single  
06\. Ideal mate: He can’t settle for just one partner.  
07\. Turn-ons: Sick, sad, or damaged people, “used goods,” bondage.  
08\. Favorite food: Vodka.  
09\. Crushes: Matthew, Alfred, not a crush but would bang Arthur.  
10\. Favorite music: Classical.  
11\. Biggest fear: Being hunted down and captured by them.  
12\. Biggest fantasy: Having a nice job that would allow him to buy a comfortable suburban house, and still have free time to go hunting on weekends.  
13\. Bad habits: Smokes, laughs aloud at his own inner jokes, stares.  
14\. Biggest regret: Not planning his jump into murder better so he could still visit his sisters.  
15\. Best kept secrets:  
16\. Last thought: “I should have coffee.”  
17\. Worst romantic experience: ————-  
18\. Biggest insecurity: His nose.  
19\. Weapon of choice: Pipe, various blades, miscellaneous items.  
20\. Role Model: His father kind of



 

Francis

  1. Full name: Francis Bonnefoy  
02\. Best friend: Arthur Kirkland  
03\. Sexuality: Straight  
04\. Favorite color: Blue  
05\. Relationship status: Open.  
06\. Ideal mate: A classy, well-mannered woman who was versed in many subjects. Someone aristocratic in her beauty and refinement.  
07\. Turn-ons: A willing partner, silk sheets.  
08\. Favorite food: Chocolate Mousse, Bouillabaisse  
09\. Crushes: None.  
10\. Favorite music: Classical, love songs.  
11\. Biggest fear: Becoming disfigured.  
12\. Biggest fantasy: Finding true love, settling down, and getting married.  
13\. Bad habits: Overly charitable.  
14\. Biggest regret: Getting cold feet and leaving his ex fiance, Jean, standing at the altar.  
15\. Best kept secrets:  
16\. Last thought: “I’m going back to bed.”  
17\. Worst romantic experience: Losing his virginity was as awkward and silly as it always is.  
18\. Biggest insecurity: That he’s unlovable.  
19\. Weapon of choice: Gun.  
20\. Role Model: None.



 

Max

  1. Full name: Maximo [REDACTED]  
02\. Best friend: [REDACTED]  
03\. Sexuality: Straight  
04\. Favorite color: Blue, green.  
05\. Relationship status: Single  
06\. Ideal mate: He’s not worried about that right now.  
07\. Turn-ons: Wet hair, tan lines.  
08\. Favorite food: Ice Cream.  
09\. Crushes: None.  
10\. Favorite music: Salsa.  
11\. Biggest fear: Losing his mobility on the job.  
12\. Biggest fantasy: Starting an assassination partnership business.  
13\. Bad habits: Smokes, snacks a lot, sleeps on the job.  
14\. Biggest regret: Telling his mother what he did for a living and causing her stroke.  
15\. Best kept secrets: [REDACTED]  
16\. Last thought: “Found him! Finally!”  
17\. Worst romantic experience: Drunk sex with his date in college that ended in her puking on him.  
18\. Biggest insecurity: He worries his aim may be bad for a sniper.  
19\. Weapon of choice: Sniper rifle, fists, explosives.  
20\. Role Model: None.



 

* * *

 

 

ASKER: Get to Know My Characters: Al and Mattie's dad!

 

  1. Full name: Ronald Quincy Jones  
02\. Best friend: Jack Orlan (friend from the bar)  
03\. Sexuality: Straight  
04\. Favorite color: Purple.  
05\. Relationship status: Widow.  
06\. Ideal mate: Blonde, petite, gentle housewife type.  
07\. Turn-ons: Performing oral sex, food play.  
08\. Favorite food: Meatloaf.  
09\. Crushes: Lana Lussier. (walmart cashier)  
10\. Favorite music: Hair metal.  
11\. Biggest fear: Being a bad father, dying alone.  
12\. Biggest fantasy: Being in the air force.  
13\. Bad habits: Drinks too much, sleeps in really late on weekends.  
14\. Biggest regret: Not waking up to tell his wife he loved her before she went to work the morning she died.  
15\. Best kept secrets: He very seriously considered surrendering his kids to his sister because he wasn’t sure he could be a single father. He was ashamed of this.  
16\. Last thought: “Al, why are you-”  
17\. Worst romantic experience: After prom while hooking up with his then-girlfriend Pam Kelly, she started her period on him.  
18\. Biggest insecurity: He worries he’s too poor to find a woman.  
19\. Weapon of choice: Fists.  
20\. Role Model: His uncle Ben.




End file.
